parejas de otra dimensión
by imperialdramon X14
Summary: Hola en esta historia hay 4 parejas otra dimensión y luchas agubiyo ,veegato ,guilrena y shoutluna todos tienen cuerpo humanoide
1. chapter 1

Es mi primer fic es las parejas son agumon/biyomon,veemon/gatomon,guilmon/renamon,

Shoutmon/lunamon todos no se conocen y un día eso cambia sigan leyendo

CAPITULO 1:un día en la playa

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad pero había 4 digimon que no les importaba sus nombre eran agumon,veemon,guilmon y Shoutmon se despertaron temprano para ir a la playa ya que tenían día libre estaban en el buggy llenado cuando frenaron en un semáforo a su lado había un buggy rosa con 4 digimon femeninas los chicos solo siguieron escuchando música mientras que las chicas susurraba cosas hasta que el semáforo cambio y siguieron su camino cuando lllegaron bajaron y guilmon preguntó

"Chicos notaron lo raras que se pusieron esas chicas" y Shoutmon dijo "tal vez las agradamon o algo asi" y empezaron a caminar a la playa unos 5 minutos después estaban en su lugar de siempre dejaron todo se fueron a surfear todos seguían con lo suyo cuando salieron de agua se fueron a comer.

Después de comer los chicos notaron a las chicas del buggy rosa a unos 6 metros de ellos pero no estaban solas había un gabumon con la biyomon un patamon con la gatomon un ciberdramon con la renamon y un dorulumon con la lunamon

A los chicos no les importo hasta que los otros chicos que estaban con las chicas por alguna razón muy extraña ellos estaban celosos porque pensaban que agumon,veemon,guilmon y Shoutmon les Iván a sacar sus chicas.

En un momento guilmon decidido nadar un poco y con eso agu ,vee y shout fueron con el estubieron como 15 minuto hasta que veemon dijo:chicos que día es hoy?.

Agumon: eeeehh viernes por que preguntas.

Guilmon: oh cielos chicos tenemos que entrenar para el torneo de digievoluciones.

Shoutmon: o diablos!! Nisiquiera un día completo de descanso .

Agumon:en realidad yo no me preocuparía mucho ya que los 4 alcanzamos nuestra etapa mega y supermega.ósea que tenemos todo cubierto solo nos falta la del anticuerpo x y los modos extra.

Guilmon:cierto pero creo que tenemos que alcanzar el modo extra antes del torneó.

Shoutmon:ok pero si destruimos algo tu lo pagas gallatmon jajaja.decían Shoutmon al reírse

Guilmon: oye fue wargreymon el que tiro esa Terra force a mi. Dijo apuntando a agumon

Agumon:si pero para que tienes un escudo si no lo usas jajaja.

Veemon:wow wow wow chicos ya basta que si no terminaremos destruyendo toda la playa. Decía veemon

Los demás en la playa escucharon y el ciberdramon se enojo al escuchar de que ellos eran mas fuertes Que el se levanto y se acerco a los 4 en el agua los otros 3 chicos hicieron lo mismo las chicas miraron con desconfianza a los que caminaban cuando ciberdramon

Dijo : oigan ustedes .al decir eso los 4 en el agua giren la cabeza hacia los 4 de pie

Patamon: que se creen,que son los mas fuertes del mundo que nadie puede pelear con ustedes .

Los 4 en el agua: nop pero ganarles a ustedes seguro

Esto enojo a los 4 chicos de pie y.

Que quieren pelear .dijeron al unísono

En el agua: no pero si quieren bueno.también al unísono

De pie: pónganse en su etapa mas fuerte

En el agua :ok

Agumon warp digivolve a :wargreymon

Veemon warp digivolve a :ulforceveedramon

Guilmon warp digivolve a :gallatmon

Shoutmon warp digivolve a :omnishoutmon

Nivel mega: que dice ahora.

Los otros se asustaron y salieron corriendo como locos y las chicas quedaron asombradas los chicos volvieron a su etapa novato y empezaron a guardar las cosas mientras las chicas se acercaron a los chicos y una gatomon pregunto

Dijo:mm chicos no era broma de tienen la etapa súper mega verdad?.

Veemon:nop pero todavía nos faltan faltan etapas como la x y los modos extras .dijo sonriendo

La biyomon del grupo se acerco a agumon y le dio un papel con un numero le dio un giño se dio vuelta y las chicas asi se fueron dejando en shock a agumon y con una sonrisa picara en sus amigos cuando salio del shock dijo:que?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Espero que la historia les guste gracias por leer bye


	2. parejas de otra dimensión parte 2

no soy dueño de digimon

espero que les guste

este capitulo sere para los fans de agubiyo

CAPITULO 2:PENSANDO EN LA CHICA

Los chicos estaban volviendo en el buggy a su casa todos estaban en lo suyo guilmon manejando, shoutmon escuchando musica, veemon hablando con agumon sobre que va hacer con biyomon.

agumon: nose veemon nose que voy hacer bueno en realidad nose que vamos a hacer.

al decir eso el auto freno y la musica dejo de sonar "por que me miran asi nose dieron cuenta de como los miraban guilmon esa renamon no te sacaba los ojos de encima, veemon esa gatomon cada sugundo se te hacercaba mas, mas y ni hablar de tu shoutmon no viste la señas que hacia esa lunamon que despistados que son parese que soy el unico de nosotros que miraba a las chicas.(no en el mal sentido)

agumon:ademas yo no quiero ser malo ni nada con ella pero me parecio linda. cuando dijo eso sus amigo pusieron una cara picara en agumon.

agumon:chicos a ustedes se nota que les gustaron ellas no?.dijo y puso una cara picara

guilmon: ok lo admito a mi me gusto renamon pero nose apenas nos concimon hoy.

shoutmon: creo que me enamore de lunamon si tan solo fueran a nuestra universidad para verlas de nuevo seria increible.

veemon:esta buena gatomon pero nose tendriamons que verlas de nuevo hablar mas seguido con ellas despues invitarlas osea saber mas de ellas y despues ver que pasa.dijo

agumon suspira y dice: me gusta biyomon la verdad pero nosecito verla de nuevo.

unos 16 minutos despues llegaron a su casa de 2 pisos mas o menos una mansion podria decirce se la compraron cuando los padres de shoutmon le eredaron una gran parte del dinero de su empresa ya que su padre era un empresario de creacion de autos refinados y su madre una actris muy famosa.

cuando entraron cada uno fue a su habitacion se durmieron

 **ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTEA**

Veemon fue el primero en despertar se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero cuando miro el reloj salio disparado a despertar a sus amigos el primero fue agumon.

veemon:agumon despierta tu novia te vino a buscar.bromeo veemon hiso que agumon saliera corriendo de la habitacion con una caja de chocolates , un esmoquin y lo mas raro y ala ves gracioso una cajita negra con un anillo de ruby al salir dijo "casate con migo " al verlo veemon cago de risa de tanta risa guilmon y shoutmon se despertaron cuando vieron agumon el pose para pedir matrimonio tambien se cagaron de risa

agumon suspirando dandose la vuelta hacia veemon con una cara de 'te voy a matar hijo de p'.

veemon recupero el aliento de tanta risa hasta que se acordo que estaba haciendo y grito " **CHICOS SON LAS 7:52 CORRAN SI LLEGAMON TARDE EL P PROFE NOS MATA** " al decirlo todos salieron corriendo en menos de 3 minutos ya estaban listos para salir antes se detuvieron para agarrar sus billeteras y llaves de sus autos entraron al garaje y se subieron a sus deportivos el de agumon era un Venturi, el de guilmon era un **Nissan GT** - **R** **Skyline** el de veemon era un Venturi fetish y el de shoutmon era un **Ferrari** se subieron y salieron (nose si alguno no es descapotable pero bueno)

en una calle de 4 carriles en cada uno de ellos hay un digimon no tenian el techo puesto asi que a todos se les paso la misma idea frenaron en un cemaforo y.

guilmon dijo: tienen la misma idea que yo.

todos asintieron

veemon:chicos le saque una foto a agumon cuando estaba en su pose de matrimonio jajaja. decia haciendo que todos esepto agumon se rian

shoutmon:chicos quien gane decide que hacemos con la foto. todos asintieron

el semaforo estaba en amarillo cambio a verde y aceleraron a todo dar estaban apunto de llegar al mismo tiempo pero en el ultimon segundo guilmon los pasa y gana llegan a la escuela se bajan y

guilmon dice: veemon dame el celular.veemon se lo da y agumon

dice: genial ahora todo el mundo lo sabra.dijo a regañadientes

guilmon:agumon me debes una y muy grande borre la foto por buen amigo.dijo sonriendo y devolviendole el celular a veemon

agumon:ok pero no digan nada.todos asintieron

shoutmon mira su reloj y dice: chicos son las 7:58 corramos. y salieron corriendo a lo sonic (XD) todos tenian en la misma clase entraron y el profe les dijo que se sentaran separados y cada uno se sento en mesas diferentes que estaban vacias ( en mi pais las mesas de escuelas son de 2 personas) y el profe dijo

profesor:ok chicos antes de comenzar les voy a presentar a 4 estudiantes nuevas en la universidad. se dirije a la puerta y la abre entran 4 chicas vestidas mas o menos un poco vulgar ya que sus pechos estaban casi expuestos y la sorpresa fue que eran las chicas del otro día mientras sonreian el profe

dice:chicas sientence donde quieran. todas asintieron cada una se sento junto a 'su chico'.

agu,vee,guil y shout quedaron con la boca abierta al verlas cuando se sentaron cada una sonrio al chico a su lado

 **MESA DE AGUMON**

agumon:h hola que haces aqui no crei que te veria sobretodo en la universidad.

biyomon:en realidad te vine a ver a ti

agumon:pero por que no estabas con es gabumon el otro dia?

biyomon:estaba termine con el mi di cuenta lo maricon que era(en mi pais maricon es cobarde y estupido)no se por que salia con el.

agumon:bueno no pasa nada pero en el horario libre hablamos ok?. y ella asintion con una sonrisa.

 **en el mismo tiempo**

 **MESA DE VEEMON**

veemon estava hipnotisado por la bellesa de gatomon pero cuando salio de su shock vio que tenia sentada al lado a gatomon con una sonrisa.

gatomon:hola estoy felis de verte de nuevo.

veemon: hola que paso? no ivas a otra universidad

gatomon:si pero me cambie para verte y ala ves alejarme de ese patamon marica pero creo que encontre a alguien mejor.dijo giñando un ojo sonrojando a veemon

veemon:ok pero hablamon en el tiempo libre. y ella asintio

 **en el mismo tienpo**

 **MESA DE GUILMON**

guilmon:wow te ves hermosa.mientra renamon se sienta a su lado sonrojada

renamon:gracias tu tambien te ves bien ,me alegra verte de nuevo.dijo soriendo

guilmon:por que te cambiaste de universidad y que paso con el chico con el que estabas ayer.

renamon:termine con ese idiota era demaciado maricon cuando volvimos fui a su habitacion y me encontre que estaba teniendo relaciones con otra.

guilmon:bueno no te preocupes ahora estas aqui yo te protejere. dijo sonriendo

renamon:gracias. le da un beso en la mejilla guilmon se sonroja pero solo puede sonreir

renamon:y me cambie solo para verte a ti.

 **en el mismo tiempo**

 **EN LA MESA DE SHOUTMON**

lunamon al sentarse dice

:hola

shoutmon:hola que haces aqui no deverias estar en tu universidad

lunamon:si pero vine para verte a ti. dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

shoutmon:despues en el tiempo libre hablamos si?.ella asintio

2:30 despues en el patio habia una pequeña cancha de football alli estaban jugando lo chicos las chicas estaban viendo en la ultima jugada ivan 3 a 3 shoutmon se la pasa a guilmon el la levanta con el pie la lanza a aire y ase una patada chilena entra en el arco y gooooooooooooooollllll y el equipo de guilmon gana.

en una banca vemos a agumon con biyomon ,agumon se le paso algo por la cabeza y de golpe lo hizo le.

pregunto:biyomon no querras ya sabes salir a comer o a ver una pelicula conmigo?. pregunto timido agumon pero lo que hiso biyomon lo sorprendio ella lo beso y dijo que 'si' y se fue con una sonrisa

agumon quedo en shock pero despues sono la campana y volvio adentro.

 **un par de horas despues.**

los chicos ivan en sus coches cuando vieron a las chicas caminando y.

veemon pregunto:chicas no quieren que las llevemos.al decir eso las chicas se dieron vuelta y se impresionaron al ver los coches de los chicos todas dijeron que 'si' al unisono.

ls chicas al haber subido a las auto de sus respectivos 'chicos' cuando frenaron en un semaforo los chicos tibieron la misma idea otra vez hacer una carrera las chicas no entendiero las señas asi que renamon pregunto

:que van a hacer.

guilmon:mejor ponte el cinturo para descubrirlo. dijo con una sonrisa de 'voy a ganar a como de lugar' al decirlo todas las chicas se pusieron el cinturon.

el semaforo se puso en amarillo cuando cambio a verde salieron rajando a no poder mas.

al final todos ivan empatados pero agumon uso el turbo y termino ganando.(en honor a rapidos y furiosos).

cuando llegaron a la casa de las chicas ,antes de bajarse le dieron un beso a cada uno todos sonrojados pero felices en especial agumon ya que tenia una cita y.

dijo: biyomon te veo a las 8:00?. ella asintio y agumon dijo: ok bye.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

mañana el capitulo 3 espero que les guste la historia

me gusta digimon por eso lo subo BYE


End file.
